The School
by Wicked42
Summary: Max is kidnapped, and taken back to the School! How will Fang, now temporary leader of the flock, react? Well, he forms a rescue, of course! Fax
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Despite what you all might think, this is not my first fic, nor will it be my last. :) I have another pen name, one that I don't feel compelled to tell you all, and I have over 10 stories on that one. I'm sure my review count is into the thousands between those stories. So please don't think of me as a newbie to fanfiction. I've been here since '04. Just enjoy the story, and any reviews are greatly appreciated:3

PS: I don't own Max Ride or any other characters. I do own this plotline, although I'm sure i'm not the first to think of it. :P

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the nerve-raising feeling that I was being watched. Silently, without moving, because I'm just good that way, I opened my eyes warily and looked around. I didn't like what I saw. Sometime while we were sleeping, Erasers had snuck up on us, surrounding our camp. Gazzy was supposed to be the watchman right now, but a quick glance showed him fast asleep on the job. That's what I get for letting an 8-year-old—even a genetically altered one—stay up past midnight.

I tensed, about to jump up, when a boot suddenly came down onto my neck, applying enough pressure to ensure that if I moved, my throat would cave in, but not so much that I couldn't breath. Without thinking, I reached my foot out and kicked awake the first flock member I could reach; Fang.

He opened his eyes—just as silently as I did, I might add, although that's not very hard for Fang—and immediately jumped up, fists clenched for a fight. One of the Erasers barked, and I noticed three of the wolf-thugs grab him instantly. He struggled, and his movements woke the rest of the flock, but the Erasers had him in a tight grip, securing his arms and head, and forcing him to the ground so he couldn't kick them. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach; this wasn't going well.

The rest of the flock jumped up as well, and instantly Erasers moved forward to apprehend them. Nudge managed to do a jumping kick and knock one unconscious, but more surged towards her and she was overcome. Gazzy looked horrified, but he remembered my lectures and tapped Iggy's hand twice, signifying an Up and Away. I wanted to cheer them on, but before they got two feet of the ground Erasers tackled them. Angel put up a magnificent struggle, and they only quieted her by angrily reminding her of my position.

Dang wolf-men.

I craned my head to see who was holding me, wanting to move but unwilling to risk losing my only supply of oxygen. My wings were pressed tightly up against my back as I was forced to remain on the dirt floor. The Eraser who was keeping me under control wasn't as seamless as the others, as I noticed by his irregular blotches of fur.

Then he looked down over his boot at me.

And he smiled.

And I felt my world grow cold as I looked into his dark, unforgiving eyes.

"Hello, Max," Ari drawled.

* * *

A/N: This fic is going to be about 20 chapters long, and they're all really short, like this one. Sorry about that, but I just finished all three books (for like, the fourth time), and I'm in the mood for short chapters. Thanks for getting this far! Reviews are appreciated! (Flames are cool too. I'm not one of those people who flip out if someone critisices a story) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's chappie 2. :) Enjoy

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 2**

"Ari," I said, covering my sense of dread with casual conversation. Ari was an Eraser, and thus directly linked to the school. Every time he showed up, he either wanted to kidnap one of us and take us back to the School, or he wanted to kill us. Neither option was good in my book.

Ari continued to smile a fanged grin at me, "Looks like you weren't as prepared as you normally are, Max."

I shrugged my shoulders as he looked around at the rest of my flock, "You didn't catch me at a good time. How about you come back tomorrow, and we'll give you something to remember?"

Ari barked a laugh, "No, that won't work," he stated, "I've come to take you back with us. There are more tests to be performed on the avian-humanoid subjects," —meaning us, in case you couldn't tell—, "and you're the most suitable specimen."

Fang growled angrily, "Let go of her, Ari!"

The Eraser ignored him, and another Eraser reached over and clamped his mouth shut. There was a moment of silence, and all of a sudden the furry hand over his mouth pulled back sharply, and I saw blood glistening on it. Fang spit on the ground, a mess of saliva and fur. One of the Erasers holding him jostled him harshly, and he winced in pain as his arm was twisted. He didn't complain, though. That's my right-hand man for ya.

"So, Max," Ari continued pleasantly, though clearly loving every aspect of this conversation, "you have two choices. You can come with us the easy way, or the _hard_ way."

How cliché. I rolled my eyes at him, "You couldn't think of something better to say than that, Ari?"

Unfazed, the Eraser kept his gaze steady, piercing into her brown eyes as he awaited an answer. I thought for a moment, then shook my head.

"I got one. How about I don't come with you at all?" I tested.

Ari chuckled, "Simple enough. If you don't come with us, then we'll just pick another member of your 'flock' to take your place. You're not really in any position to argue," he reminded me. I glanced at Angel from my lying position.

_How many are there?_ I thought. She concentrated, reading that thought. She made a quick scan and sent the answer back to me.

_About a hundred. _

Crap. Things just weren't going well tonight.

I fell silent once more, thinking. If I went with them, then my flock would be spared. They could stay safe until I broke out and met back up with them. And even if I couldn't break out… well, they'd still be safe. Even though the thought of the School made my skin crawl, and made me almost want to barf all over Ari's disgustingly dirty boot, my answer seemed clear.

I took a deep breath, "Okay. I'll go with you."

* * *

A/N: Oh no! What will happen now:D I know!!! And so will you, next time I feel like posting. (I like reviews. Hint hint) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the long wait, guys! I have these random obsessions, and my Max Ride one passed rather quickly (I'm on Bleach now, in case you can't tell). I decided that since I already wrote most of this story (with the exception of the last chapter) I may as well post the rest of it. So, here's chappie 3! Enjoy!

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 3**

Fang narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. Nudge and Gazzy looked close to tears, and Angel was already there, silent streaks running down her face. Iggy frowned in my direction, his blind eyes unseeing, though I knew he was taking in the situation from the sounds. Ari looked shocked.

"Really?"

"On one condition," I said firmly, "That you Erasers leave my flock alone. Forever."

Ari considered, "If we did that, you'd come to the School quietly, and participate in the experiments that the whitecoats have planned for you?"

I nodded, then stopped immediately as Ari's boot stopped my air flow for a moment. "Yes."

"How do I know that they won't attack my Erasers once we let them go?" Ari was being very cautious, with good reason. My flock was known to be nasty when one of us was threatened.

"Because I'll tell them not to," I said, giving the members of my flock a warning glare. Fang met my glare with his own, trying to stare me down but eventually backing in. I had always been the leader, and my decisions were for the good of the flock. He couldn't challenge that.

Ari shook his head, "I don't trust that. You guys have a sort of code, and when you say one thing, you usually mean another."

Dang right. We were just smart that way. I applauded Ari silently for catching onto that. Not many people did.

"If I tell them a direct order, they'll listen," I promised.

"Okay," Ari said slowly, then turned to face the flock, "But if you try anything, I'll strangle her myself, you got that?"

The flock nodded. The younger kids looked mortified, but Iggy and Fang were holding it together. Remind me to give those two a gold star when I wasn't being used for a ransom.

Ari waited until two Erasers had strong holds on both my arms, and then removed his boot, pulling me from the ground. He motioned towards my flock, "Go ahead. Tell them."

I took a deep breath, studying each of their faces individually. Angel was still crying silently, watching me with those dinner plate eyes that she had gotten off of Nudge. I smiled at her reassuringly and turned my attention to Nudge. She was holding it together for Gazzy, to look like one of the old kids. I noticed that she was shaking slightly, but her eyes never left mine.

The boys weren't much better. Gazzy was distraught, and I could tell that guilt was wracking his body because of his little nap. I wanted to tell him to be strong, like he always was, and that it wasn't his fault. I wanted to cuddle him up in my arms and stroke his hair until he wasn't afraid any longer. But I knew that now wasn't the time.

Iggy continued to stare at me, his blue eyes cloudy. He looked shocked, like he couldn't believe that I was giving up so easily. Well, I gotta tell ya, it's not that easy for me to believe either. He couldn't see the assurance that I was trying to send to him in a smile, and I hoped he could forgive me for this later.

Fang was the last person I looked at, and I watched him longer than anyone else. He was my right-hand man, my backup, my safe harbor when I was feeling low. I could tell him anything, and he would comfort me. I would have broken down years ago from the stress if it hadn't been for him by my side.

He was looking at me angrily, and I noticed a trace of sadness in his dark eyes, before it was gone again. It was him that I felt so bad about leaving. He was going to have to step up and be the leader, a task that I highly doubted he was prepared for. I knew he could do it, but I also knew that it would be a lot easier on him if I were helping from the sidelines. Of course, if I were helping from the sidelines, then I would still be with him, and then he wouldn't have to lead at all. Silly me.

I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him, and he responded with a You'd-better-come-back look. I grinned at that, and he quirked a side of his mouth in response. Then I realized something and glanced back at Angel, who was looking at the ground. I tapped my foot impatiently, and she looked up in slight surprise.

_Listen to me, Angel,_ I began, hoping that she would relay my message to the flock, _Can you do me a favor?_

_Anything,_ came the sweet-voiced reply.

_Tell the flock, and that includes you, that I love them. Tell Gazzy that it isn't his fault he fell asleep. He's only 8, for god's sake. Tell Nudge to be strong through this, and to help Iggy and Fang as much as possible. Tell Iggy that he has to really help out Fang, because that's who's gonna be the flock's leader now. Listen to him like you would me. And…_ I hesitated, _Tell Fang that I'm sorry, but I'd chose the flock's safety over my own any day. I'm doing what I feel is right._

Angel's tears came harder now, and she nodded so slightly, I highly doubt anyone else saw it, _I will. I love you, Max. We all do._

_I love you too, Angel,_ and I meant it. Angel, and the flock, were my life. I couldn't let anything bad happen to them, _Stay safe._

* * *

A/N: And... close! Yay! Short chappie, i know, but I'm still going for the james patterson writing style (as far as chapter spacings go). **Please review**; I love feedback :)_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, sorry that took me so long to post. I'll try to keep going, but it may be another few months--high school is brutal right now. Hope you enjoy!

Just on a side note, did anyone else but me think that James Patterson's newest max ride book was really irrelevant compared to the other ones? Like, a movie based off of a tv show, with the same characters but a completely weird outtake on their views and stuff. That's just what it seemed like to me.

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 4**

"Max!" Ari's snarl brought me out of my conversation with Angel, "Get on with it. I don't have all night."

I cleared my throat, "Okay, guys. When the Erasers let go of you, do an Up and Away immediately, then get the heck out of here. I _mean_ it. Don't hang around, just _go_."

I waited, watching their familiar faces hesitate. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Angel nodded. Everyone else followed her lead, except Fang, of course. He made no motion to show that he'd even heard me.

"Fang?" I asked, almost timidly.

He looked up at me, shaking his head, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Aww, how sweet," Ari stated sarcastically, "He's so loyal. Almost like a dog. Maybe I should keep him as a pet."

I glared at my captor, "Shut up, Ari. You're more dog than he'll ever be, right down to the bad breath and yellow teeth."

Ari clenched his fist, looking almost like he wanted to punch me, but decided against it. Instead he laughed, "You'll get yours, Max. Just wait. But first, I need them to agree to leaving my Erasers alone."

I looked back at Fang, eyes pleading, "Please, Fang. Just go. _Please_."

Fang hesitated, looking deep into my eyes as if to say, 'Do you really want that?'. Finally he nodded slowly. I looked at Ari.

"They'll get out of your way," I said quietly. Ari barked an order, and my flock was released. They all paused for a moment, before jumping high into the air and hovering about fifty feet away from me. Ari watched them, almost envious.

"How do I know they won't attack once I turn around?"

I sighed, "Guys, get out of here! Go, now!"

One by one, the flock turned and headed the other direction, casting sad glances in my direction. I wanted to wave, to run and jump and fly to them and give them hugs and tell them that I'd be back soon, but I didn't like to lie. I had no idea when I'd come back, if ever.

Satisfied, Ari nodded to another Eraser, who stuffed a damp bag over my head. A sickly sweet smell filled my senses, and I started to sway. My vision blurred and went black, and the last thing I remember before conking out was Ari saying, "Welcome back to Hell, Max. We missed you."

* * *

A/N: Again, super short and totally lacking, but at least I updated. :) I'll try to get better, promise. In the mean time, check out some of my other fics! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, a recent review spurred me to put up this chapter. :) Again, it's short, but enjoy anyway.

* * *

**Captured**

**Chapter 5**

Fang angrily punched the canyon wall, ignoring his bloodied fists. Iggy put a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be okay, dude."

"What kind of friends are we?" Fang countered bitterly, his mind replaying the scene that had happened just a half hour ago. It was still very late, or very early, but no one felt like sleeping anymore. The three younger kids had huddled together, with Nudge assuming the role of a mother in Max's stead. She held Gazzy and Angel closely, trying to be hopeful, although her own eyes betrayed her words.

Fang had been cursing himself, the Erasers, the School, even Max. He hadn't sat still since it had happened, since Max had made them fly away from her, since Gazzy had spotted the little ledge in the canyon. Iggy had cooked the flock a snack, and then spent the remainder of the time trying to get his friend to calm down. Fang would have nothing of it.

After they had flown away, Fang had stopped and listened. He heard the Erasers laughing, and could see Max fall limp in their hold. He was forced to watch, from a good mile away, as they loaded Max into a chopper and took off, heading west, towards the School. The other Erasers that couldn't fit in the helicopter crammed into vans and drove off, leaving only tracks to go on.

The flock had returned to the campsite to retrieve their bags, carrying the food and water to their newest hiding place: a ledge on the canyon wall that was relatively secluded from prying eyes. Max would have been proud.

"How could we just _leave_ her?" Fang demanded, "She would have given her life to save any one of us!"

Angel looked up, "That's what she did, Fang," she said quietly. Fang whirled around to face her, trying to soften his features so he wouldn't frighten her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," Angel bit her lip, "She told me things. Silently. Through her mind. She said that sacrificing herself for the sake of the flock was worth it in her book any day. She wanted me to tell Gazzy that she didn't blame him at all for falling asleep. She said that Nudge and Iggy had to help you, Fang, because you're in charge of us now," her voice lowered, "She told me to tell you that she's really sorry she did this to you. That she's doing what she felt was right."

Angel met every flock member's gaze, quite evenly for a six-year-old.

"She said to tell the flock that she loves every one of us."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ...hi everyone. :) I realize that it's been like, four months since my last update on this story. It's not because I wasn't inspired, because I already wrote most of this story. It's just because I'm evil and lazy, and love making you all SUFFER! Mwahahaha!!

Just kidding. It's seriously because senior year is VERY trying, and I've been super busy. I'll try to update this more often, but it'll probably slow down again closer to the ending (which I've neglected to write). Anyway, hope you're not too mad! I love you all! (especially my reviewers!) Enjoy!

* * *

**Captured**

**Chapter 6 **

Gazzy burst into tears again, and this time nothing could stop Nudge from joining along. Iggy sniffed, trying to keep his emotions in check. Angel fell silent after relaying the message, her heart aching deeply, an ache that only Max could heal. Fang looked at the flock, and realization shocked him.

_He_ was in charge of the flock now. Max was gone—for a while, at least—and he was the leader. It was his job to keep the flock fed, make sure that there was somewhere to sleep every night, make sure that the flock was safe, make sure that there was always a plan. He had to comfort the younger members now. Every decision about this flock rested on his shoulders, and he had no idea what to do first.

Leave it to Max to push him in the water and forget to teach him to swim.

Fang sighed and decided to start by making the younger kids feel better. He walked over to them and sat down between Nudge and Gazzy. Then he unfurled his dark wings and wrapped them in a feathery hug, keeping them close to his body. He knew that Max would have been proud at his actions. He was also glad that she wasn't there to see it, because she _never_ would have let him live it down.

Nudge sniffed, eyes blinking in surprise. Gazzy and Angel, on Fang's right side, snuggled closer to him. Even though they acted tough, they were still just little kids, and they got scared like everyone else. Right then Fang knew that getting angry wouldn't help matters, and that what they really needed was a strong leaderly figure to take Max's place, if only for a little while.

Iggy sat down across from them, his eyes unseeing, but his face comprehending all that was going on around him. Fang knew by his look that the blind boy had a perfect understanding of what his friend was trying to do. Iggy said nothing to the older boy, only watched them with a slight smile on his sad face.

After another half hour of sitting like that, the kids had quieted down. Fang released them, folding his dark wings back against his spine, and stood up. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel watched him with trusting eyes.

"There's a plan, right Fang?" Nudge asked quietly.

Fang looked east, towards the pink horizon and the rising sun. There was always a plan. And for once, the plan seemed so simple, so easy, so right, that Fang didn't hesitate to face the flock and explain.

"Yes, Nudge, there is. We're going to rescue Max."

* * *

A/N: And yes, I also realize that this chapter is short, just like all the others. Hopefully it's not killing you too much. (talking to the reviewers pleading with me to update _cough _Wisegirl101 and a whole buncha others _cough_)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ...I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! I really did get caught up in senior year, and then the excitement of college. :P I'll update another chapter of this tonight, I promise. Hope that the time between updates didn't sway you away from this story... . I WILL finish it, I swear!

* * *

**The School  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

I groaned, awaking slower than usual. And louder. What was that about? Thinking hard, I closed my eyes again and clutched my throbbing head. Sure, I'd had headaches, but this one seemed different. I took in a deep breath of air and almost hurled.

I remembered that smell. Antiseptics; so heavy that it can personally guarantee that I will never set foot in a hospital unless it was for one of my flock members, and only as a last resort. My skin crawled as my eyes popped open, staring at my surroundings. Brown dog cage, medium sized, surrounded by other brown dog cages of all different sizes. I noticed several other mutants staring at me silently, and I shuddered involuntarily.

Just perfect. I was glad that I had put myself on the line to save my flock, but _come on_! Can't you cut a girl a break once in a while? Like fleeing for our lives weren't enough, but now I had to go and get kidnapped and brought back to the one place I would gladly burn to the ground.

The School.

Seriously. Don't those scientists have anything better to do with their time? Put it towards something useful, people! And no, that doesn't include mutating little kids to be used as worldwide weapons to take over the world. Sorry to burst your bubble.

Anyway, I was trying to stay calm despite my situation. I was valuable. They wouldn't kill me right away. Even though that didn't reassure me any, being as in a few days time, I would totally welcome death. That was like, automatic knowledge. I'd lived here long enough to know that I _never_ wanted to come back.

Sweat was rolling down my face in no time. I wiped it off, taking deep breaths, but all that did was fill my lungs with that sickly smell, and I was squirming because of it. My cage was much too small; I couldn't stand up, couldn't sit up, could only lie curled in a tight ball watching out the front. I almost envied the boy sitting next to me, about the size of a toddler, though he was in a large sized cart. I didn't know why he got such a big one, but as I watched, he sneezed and grew twice his size, looking miserable.

Okay, so maybe I didn't envy him as much as I thought.

A noise jerked me out of my pity-fest, and I whirled around, trying to mentally prepare myself for what was next. There was a whitecoat, carrying a clipboard. He stopped in front of my cage and opened the latch.

"Get out, Subject Six. We have some tests for you," he stated, sounding bored, though his excited eyes betrayed the tone. I climbed out and glared at him.

"Maximum," I corrected.

He stared at me.

"I'm Maximum Ride, not 'subject whatever'," I didn't care that I was getting cross. Let my anger manifest into a guillotine and chop his head off.

…Okay, maybe that was a bit much. But let something _very_ bad happen to him.

The whitecoat said nothing, only led me out of the room. I swallowed hard and followed him, only one thought comforting me.

_At least it's me, and not one of the flock.

* * *

_A/N: Again, so sorry for the lengthy delay. I'll be posting a lot more frequently from now on, and hopefully it'll be done before the end of summer... :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: See, another update quite quickly! Woo hoo! *ahem* Anyway, here's another chapter, obviously. Enjoy!

On a side note, I seriously can't believe I named this fic "The School." How lame is that? .

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 8**

I couldn't feel my legs. I mean, I hadn't been able to feel them for about an hour now, but I kept going. A while back, I had slipped off of the treadmill and fallen on my face, causing an almost broken nose and a twisted left ankle. But the whitecoats had just hauled me back up, made me mop up the nose-blood with a tissue, and start running again.

Occasionally I would catch snippets of their conversations, and once I heard one whitecoat muttering to another, "It's amazing. Subject Six has been running for three point two hours longer than Subject Eleven."

The other whitecoat had nodded in agreement, "It's much older, and it was the first one to be made. The first ones are always the best; after that they just get more flawed."

I wanted to scream at him that the rest of my flock wasn't 'flawed', but I was too out of breath to talk. That, and if I tried to talk, the whitecoats just zapped me with this new tool. It was like a shackle, and it fit cleanly around my ankle, but the whitecoats had put it on too tight as if to say, 'Nothing here is comfortable'. (They didn't have to tell me twice) I thought it was just a junky piece of jewelry, and said so, but then one of the whitecoats pressed a button lightly, and a sharp electric shock had radiated through my body. Saying 'ouch' was an understatement.

And so, if I tried to do anything other than run on that dang treadmill, the whitecoat with the button would zap me, and I'd get back to what I was doing.

Oh, did I mention that the zapper was on the ankle that I had twisted?

My foot felt like it would break with every step. I wondered faintly if it was possible to run on a broken foot, if you had a high level of pain tolerance, or if it would just cause you to fall over. Looks like I was about to find out.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped running on the treadmill, turning it off with a flick of my index finger. The whitecoats looked stunned, and then the one with the button waved it threateningly in my face.

"Get started, Subject Six, or I'll shock you again," he warned.

I stared at him, raising an eyebrow, "Look. I've been running for a long time, and I'm _hungry_. In case you don't know, I need like, 3000 calories a day to run properly. And I'm not taking another _step_ until I get some food," I doubted I could take another step anyway, because my ankle was burning with pain so powerful that it made me flinch every time just a bit of weight was applied to it. I dealt with the pain by moving all my less-than-100 pounds to my right side, which made that foot throb as well, but only because it was so sore from running.

The whitecoat looked shocked at the idea that I could talk back, and _would_. Well, that's just the kind of mutant bird-kid I am. Call it a personality quirk.

"You'll run until you're instructed otherwise!" he spat, recovering.

I rolled my eyes, "Listen, whitecoat. If that were the case, I'd just keep running, because you all are clearly trying to see how long it'll be before I stop on my own. It's pointless. Just put down that I can run for a _really_ long time, and make it easier on all of us."

"Shut up!" the button whitecoat cried at me, purple-faced. Maybe that was his genetic power. Some could fly, others could turn a lovely shade of violet at the drop of a hat.

Suddenly all thoughts were gone, and I was writhing on the floor, intense shocks radiating through my body. I could only slightly hear the whitecoats arguing with the button boy, saying something like, 'stop, you'll kill her'. It all faded into one big mush of sounds and pain. I think I screamed—I couldn't help it—and promptly shut my mouth. It was bad to endure this pain, but it was worse to give button boy the satisfaction of knowing he could hurt me this badly.

Finally, _finally_, the pain slowed and dulled. I still twitched occasionally, being unable to stop the shudders, and unconsciousness found me.

* * *

A/N: Hmm. Yep, another chapter tomorrow, i think. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow, the support I've recieved, even after I was so neglectful... Thanks everyone, you guys make my day! :)

I'll be updating a chapter a day until I finish, but keep in mind that I'm going on a cruise on the 19th, so there'll probably be a lag in chapters for a week or two after that. 'Course, I might be done by then, so you won't have to worry, if that's the case. :P

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 9**

Fang sighed impatiently, running a hand through his dark hair. They were in a McDonalds, wolfing down as much food as they could before they started to cross the Mississippi River and work their way west. It was late, probably around six or seven at night, but Fang knew that the flock would be able to fly until probably about midnight. Then they would be forced to stop for food and rest once more.

The last day had been a swirl of frustration and anxiety. The whole flock was completely willing to rescue Max; Fang doubted that even the great leader herself had ever thought up a plan met with such enthusiasm. Unfortunately, they had to rest before they left, and then, after a few hours of flying, they had to stop and eat, which is where they were now.

Guilt was gnawing at Fang's stomach as he swallowed a bite of his Big Mac. Here he was, sitting with his family and best friends, enjoying a nice meal together. Then his thoughts drifted to Max, who was probably lying in a cage at the School, starved half to death (literally), alone, and—though she'd never admit it—terrified. He swallowed his last bite of burger and washed it down with a long chug of Coke.

The other members of the flock were almost done as well, and Angel was looking at him curiously.

"You know, Fang, we do _have_ to eat. There's nothing that can change that," she said in her sweet little voice.

He looked wearily at her, "I know. Sorry I'm being kind of pushy, everyone. I know flying across the country wasn't something on your to-do list for this week…"

"We'd fly across the world for Max," Gazzy stated firmly, and Nudge nodded.

Iggy glanced in Fang's direction, "We miss her as much as you do, but she wouldn't want us to starve trying to get to her. You know that better than anyone."

Fang chuckled dryly at the idea, remembering how pushy she could be when she was insistent on getting her way. She was so stubborn that she could get anything she wanted in life, much better than Angel's Bambi-Eyes.

He sighed and glanced out the window, wishing that he could just blink and he'd be in front of the School. He'd storm right in, knock anyone who tried to stop him out of the way, and barrel straight to Max. Then he'd scoop her up and fly away, back towards the awaiting flock, and they'd do something horrible to the School together, like set it on fire.

But no, Max wouldn't agree to that. There were innocent mutants in the School, and she would most definitely insist on saving them before she even considered burning the building down. Because that's just the way she was. Always trying to help out another in need.

_Hang tight, Max, _Fang thought, _because we're coming for you.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the boring break, but I had to keep you all updated about the flock's whereabouts. :P It'll go back to Max next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Got busy yesterday and didn't update. :P So sorry, but here's more of what Max is up to! Woot!

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 10**

Has anyone ever woken up feeling like crap, with a throbbing ankle and a dizzy head and shaking hands? And then you look around and realize that you're in a dog crate, surrounded by mutants, inside a building where unimaginable torture takes place on a daily basis?

No?

It must just be me then. Pity, because I could really use someone who knows what I'm going through.

Day 2 at the School. At least, I think it was Day 2. But who really knew how long I had been sitting unconscious in my dog crate? I noticed faintly that the shocker thing was gone from my left ankle. Good, because that thing was more trouble than it was worth. Remind me to never try and take on an electric fence in the future.

I rubbed my head to edge my oncoming headache away. I was desperately dehydrated, and clearly hadn't had any food in two days, judging by the sick feeling in my stomach and the shaking hands (as was mentioned above). The only good thing was that they seemed to have put me in a bigger dog crate, so that I could actually move without hitting anything. I closed my eyes and lied back down; no sense wasting precious energy by sitting up.

I could hear whispers around me, and occasionally I'd catch a snippet of them. The other mutants were curious about this new girl (me, in case you didn't pick up on that concept). I wished I had more energy, because then I could unfurl my wings and give them a real show. But that would have to wait.

Footsteps jerked me out of my mindless fantasies, and I quickly sat up, trying to look nonchalant. No way would I let a whitecoat catch me napping. Like always, he stopped in front of my cage and bent down. I almost wished that he would target one of the other mutants for once, but pushed that thought away. I could never wish for someone else to be tortured. That was wrong.

The whitecoat smiled sweetly at me, "Good to see you're awake. Come on, we have some more tests for you."

I stared at him coldly, "What if I don't want to come?" I challenged.

"These tests are easier than your last one. Follow what we say, and you'll live much longer."

In other words, do what we say or die. I wasn't at the breaking point yet, where I wished that death would come despite the consequences. Right now, the prospect of dying didn't much appeal to me, so I climbed out of the crate and followed him out of the mutant-holding room. My ankle throbbed horribly whenever I took a step, so I was forced to limp, taking slow steps with my right foot and then moving quickly to my left, and then back again.

I hoped he didn't notice, because the last thing I needed was to display pain in front of a whitecoat. We walked down the white hallway, and he nodded towards an open door, "Here. Wait on that table, and we'll bring some food for you. Then the testing will begin."

* * *

A/N: I'll post again tomorrow. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, in case anyone was curious as to why I've been updating so often with this story after such a long absense, it's simply because of Psych. Yes, the TV show on USA. I recently discovered it and purchased the first and second season. Then I bought the third season on iTunes. And now I'm just twiddling my thumbs until they start the fourth season on August 7th.

Unfortunately, for me, twiddling my thumbs mainly requires me reading almost EVERY Shawn x Juliet fic on this website, and several others on Psychfic . com. So, to calm the obsession, I'm trying so hard to throw myself into other fandoms. It isn't working.

Either way, enjoy the chapter. XD

* * *

**The School  
**

**Chapter 11**

The thought of food compelled me to walk through the door with as much dignity as I could muster. Instantly, the whitecoat closed the door on me, and I felt that rising sense of panic at the idea of being in a closed room. I scanned for windows and doors, possible escape routes, and came up blank. The whitecoats were picking up on the concept; there were no windows, and the only door was the one I had come through. I winced as I heard the lock click into place. Then I grinned.

As if a locked door could keep me in this place.

I debated trying to pick the lock, or staying on the table like a good little girl. Food, or freedom. That's what it came down to. I knew that I could have a good chance of escaping; I remembered the hallways of the School from my childhood and was willing to bet I could find my way out. The only problem was that if I met a whitecoat in the hallways, I would have to fight him. And I doubted I had enough energy to fight right now.

Even if I made it out of the School, I don't think I could get airborne long enough to get away. Flying when you were hungry was hard enough, but flying when you were close to starvation was suicide. And, hypothetically speaking, if I did manage to stay airborne long enough to get to the ledge with the hawks, the School would surely send Erasers after me. The hawks would fight them, but I doubt they could handle a swarm of Erasers, and I knew that I would be in no position to fight.

And if Erasers didn't come to get me, then I would end up curled on the ledge, starving, unable to get my own food because I couldn't fly anywhere without collapsing. So, that in mind, freedom didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. I sighed and took a seat on the table, trying to ignore the shudders that wracked my body upon feeling the cold metal underneath me.

Just when the silence threatened to eat me alive, the door unlocked and opened. A tall, female whitecoat walked in. She held the common clipboard (I swear, it's like their trademark or something. Come and buy a whitecoat action figure! Complete with evil intentions and your very own clipboard!). She glanced at me only briefly before setting a tray of food down on the table beside me.

It wasn't full of food, and it certainly didn't have as much as I would have wanted, but it was more than I had had in the past two days, so I scarfed it down. Then I chugged the two water bottles that accompanied it, putting the empty tray and bottles on the table when I was done. I glanced at the whitecoat, who was watching me with disgust.

"Hey," I said, "You go for two days without food and then try and eat politely. It's harder than it looks."

She cleared her throat and looked at her clipboard, "I'm here to do a simple physical. All you have to do is cooperate, and you'll be done for today."

* * *

A/N: Tell me, is anyone else getting irritated with these freaking short chapters? Cause I am.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I was in the middle of the Carribbean for the better half of July. :P I'm home now, though, and of course caught a cold the moment I walked through my front door. XD So the last few days were spent in recouperation, which didn't work out too well since I totally went with three other friends to spend the night at some resort place, and stayed up until three in the morning talking. Now I have no voice.

Not like you all care. :P So skip this and start reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 12**

Peachy. So all I had to do was cooperate, and then they'd take me and stuff me back into that dog crate to await tomorrow. Yes, that's a fun idea. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"First, I'll ask some questions. Yesterday, you ran for five and a half hours. How did you feel at the end of that?"

I could tell she was trying to be pleasant, but I wasn't in the mood for that. I sniffed indignantly, "Tell you what. Run as fast as you can for as long as you can, and then multiply your condition by ten—that's how I felt."

She glared at me, "It's talk like that that got you shocked, you know."

"No, it's evil scientists bent on seeing me in pain that got me shocked yesterday," I corrected.

The whitecoat shook her head and confronted her clipboard, "Let's move on. How long can you normally fly for?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "A long time. Long enough to get to where I need to go."

"I need a time range," she said stiffly.

I almost chuckled, "How about you take me outside, fit me with a timer, and send me off? That'll get you your answer."

I knew that I should just knock her unconscious, then break out now that I had food. There was nothing stopping me. But this was just too much fun, seeing her face get red with anger. Maybe she was a cousin of button boy yesterday.

"Where did you learn to fight?" she pressed on, trying to ignore my sense of humor.

That brought back painful memories, of when Jeb had taken us out of the School and to our previous home. He had taught the whole flock all he knew about combat, made sure that we were prepared for any fight that might arise. He trained me especially hard, because he knew that I was the leader, the oldest, and the time might come when I'd have to protect someone besides myself.

There was no way in H-E-double hockey sticks that I'd tell her that.

"It came naturally. You know, with the _bird_ genes."

The whitecoat frowned, "Birds don't fight like you do."

"So maybe they got confused and put some lion genes or something in me," I suggested, "Maybe instead of being 98% human and 2% bird, I'm really 97% human, 2% bird, and _1% lion_." Wouldn't that be ironic? I'd be part bird and part cat at the same time. Huh.

"That's impossible," she huffed, consulting her clipboard.

I shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Since you clearly don't want to cooperate with these questions," she flashed me a discerning stare, "I'm moving on to the physical portion."

I tried to look unconcerned, "Whatever." But when she moved towards me with a large needle, I flipped. I know that some kids think that they have the worst fear of needles, but I think I top that cake. Reason being that I had been raised on people sticking needles into me to either drug me or draw blood, neither being very pleasant. As she walked towards me, I hopped up and kicked her in the chest.

She fell backwards, and didn't even have time to cry out before I jumped down off the table and punched her in the face, breaking her nose and knocking her unconscious. She fell towards the floor like a ton of weights, and she didn't move. I made sure she was breathing—I wasn't one for the whole killing thing—and quickly took her key, unlocking the door. Then I took off down the hallway, as fast as I could with my swollen (and probably broken) ankle.

* * *

A/N: We're almost done with this story. The ending's going to be rather anticlimactic, which is why I was taking so long posting before. I think it's awful, but maybe you'll like it a bit better. Either way, I'm not really inspired to write another one, so what I post is what you get. (Not to sound mean or anything, though...) Now, if you excuse me, i have a murder mystery game to write. Ta ta! :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Short chapter. I'll update more tomorrow. I initially had us checking up on the flock again, but I decided this morning that it was a very pointless piece of crap, so it will stay on my computer and not on the internet. Enjoy max's side, though! :P

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 13**

I turned a corner, trying to pull up the map of the School in my brain. I knew which way was north, and remembered that there was a door there, so I headed that way. I hadn't run into anyone so far, and I prayed it would stay that way. All I needed to do was get outside…

Doors whizzed past me as I ran (even with an injured foot, I could still run about as fast as any normal person), and I tried not to think about what went on inside each of them. I just focused on getting out. I knew that I would need all of my luck to manage to get away. Otherwise, life would just be made worse.

Finally, after what seemed like a nerve-wracking eternity, I found a door that I knew led outside, into the Eraser training area. I burst through the door, not even considering what might be on the other side.

Whoops.

As is turns out, it was hunting day with the new Erasers, with my good old pal Ari calling the shots. Peachy, right? Well, it got better.

The minute I exited outside, about thirty Erasers swiveled their heads to see who had emerged. When Ari focused on me, he morphed into the ugly wolf-creature that seemed so familiar as of late. He nodded towards the other Erasers (who were already morphed, due to the hunting exercise) and cracked a yellow-toothed grin at me.

"Well, well, well. Look who's trying to escape the School," he stated, advancing on me. I watched him warily. Fifteen Erasers weren't that big a deal—I could handle that many on my own easily. Add in the fact that I was on the ground and I had a broken ankle and was seriously starved, and the odds got a little better for them.

Too bad for me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Don't you love my definition of "tomorrow"? Anyway, I'm going to college in 5 days (four in 10 minutes!), and I'm having a very hard time remembering why this story is important in the grand scheme of things. So I'm thinking of just combining the last few chapters into one longer ending. Your thoughts?

* * *

**The School**

**Chapter 15**

All of the Erasers started advancing on me, cornering me into a wall. I decided that it would be stupid to let them do that, so I spread my wings and prepared to jump. The minute Ari saw that, he crouched down and well and pounced on me, ready to rip me to shreds. I shot up at that exact moment, though, and he only managed to tear my leg open.

No big deal.

Dripping blood on the scene below, I shot up about 100 feet in a few seconds, then looked down at the Erasers. They were snarling at me angrily, and Ari looked positively livid. I smirked and waved slightly.

"It's been fun, Ari!" I exclaimed.

He glared, "Now the agreement is off, Max! Your flock is our #1 target!"

Whatever. I would meet up with them soon enough, and then we'd all fight together. I would make sure not to let a mistake like this one happen again. I shrugged visibly and took off, pouring on the speed, trying to get out of there as fast as I could.

Behind me, I could hear the whitecoats running outside, confronting Ari, firing bullets at me. It didn't do any good, as I was already well out of range. I headed south, towards the lake with the hawks. Hopefully they remembered me.

It was about an hour flight there, and by the time I approached the cliffs I was shaking badly from starvation, dehydration, pain, blood loss, you name it. I didn't dare land until I was in the hawks territory, though. I knew that once I was, they would protect their place, and with it, me. It would have been suicide to land anywhere else.

Finally, the ledge came into view, and I dropped down, stumbling onto it gratefully. I glanced around and noticed that all of the hawks were staring at me with their raptor vision, and I remembered what Fang had told me to do in a time like this. Ignoring the pain in my leg (wouldn't you know it, Ari had stricken the leg that was _already_ damaged), I spread out my wings slightly. The sun felt good on them, though they were sore from not being stretched for two days before I decided to fly for an hour.

The hawks continued to watch me, and I don't know how long I stood there before, one by one, the heads turned away. Those hawk babies couldn't wait for desert rats forever, you know. Satisfied that they wouldn't attack me for approaching their nests, I collapsed on the ground, crawling inside the little cave before lying down.

I tucked in my wings and knew that, no matter how much I wanted it, sleep would have to be postponed until I could bandage the wound Ari gave me. I counted my blessings that he hadn't tried to grab my leg. I don't think I could have gotten out if he had.

I took off the jacket that I had been wearing and found a sharp rock nearby, which I used to cut the jacket to shreds. Once I had a large pile of them, I examined the leg wound. It was pretty deep, and still bleeding slightly. I don't think it was wide enough to need stitches, but I was no doctor. I wrapped the jacket bandages around it tightly, wincing in pain as I tied it to keep it on.

That done, I shifted my view downward, towards my ankle. It was very swollen, and I was glad that they had taken my shoes off before the 'physical'. I touched it lightly and bit my lip as a shard of pain rocketed through my body. I had no more bandages to use to bind it, so I just lie back down on the ledge floor, trying not to jostle it.

The pain all seemed to go numb as I slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, one longer final chapter. Feedback on that idea?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: OMG FINALLY. You all have no idea how sick I am of this crap story. Either way, here's the final two chapters, with an awful ending. Bah. Sappy inspirational crap. Anywho, I'm off to college tomorrow! Woot!

* * *

**The School**

**EVERYTHING ELSE**

Fang eyed the ground below, scowling at the desert floor. They were nearing the School, he knew. He glanced back at the flock. Everyone had eaten and rested for a few hours just a while ago, but he wanted to stop back with the hawks before they faced the School. They needed to be fully rested for that.

"Okay, everyone. Start going south southwest. We're making one last pit stop with the hawks before we start towards the School."

Everyone nodded, and together they angled towards the hawks. It took about another hour and a half, but the flock was still going strong. Fang considered stopping at the nearby town for food before seeing the hawks, but decided against it. He would go and get food after everyone had settled.

When the mountains came into view, Fang shot down, knowing the flock would follow. He banked and came level with the cave, starting for it. Suddenly he froze. Iggy would have run into him if Gazzy hadn't shouted a warning.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Iggy asked, almost angry at the sudden stop.

Fang took a deep breath, "Someone's in the cave."

Nudge frowned, "How'd they get up here without the hawks tearing them apart?"

Looking closer, Fang watched as the person lying in the cave blurred and came into focus again, perfectly clear. He noticed the short brown/blond hair, ripped clothes, and tawny wings. "Max!"

Without hesitating, he beat his black wings once, surging forward towards the ledge. He landed easily and broke into a short run, kneeling beside his best friend. He faintly heard the rest of the flock land behind him, but all of his attention was focused on Max.

She was breathing roughly, but the fact that she was breathing made him sigh in relief. She had bruises all over her, and he noticed her leg bound rather messily. Her left ankle was so swollen that he almost gasped in surprise.

Nudge did. "What's happened to her?"

"The School," Fang replied grimly, narrowing his eyes at the thought.

Iggy bent down, "Her breathing sounds bad. What's the status report?"

Gazzy described it to his friend as Fang listened, pushing some of Max's hair out of her eyes. He frowned, looking at her leg. "If she tried to bandage this, then that must mean she's been cut there, right?"

Iggy nodded, "Yeah. I'd wager it's pretty bad too."

"I'm going to the town to get bandages then," Fang stood up, "Don't wake her yet. I'll pick up some food and water while I'm at it."

Nudge stood as well, "I'll come too! You'll need some help carrying it all."

They left silently, unwilling to talk any more about Max's condition.

**

* * *

**

Everything hurt. I was sore all over, and my left leg throbbed. A dull headache kept me from falling back asleep, so instead I blearily opened my eyes. I heard something behind me and froze. Someone was there.

The only thing that was really working right now was my instincts, and so I quickly tensed and rolled over, ready to attack whoever it was.

"Hold on, Max," a stern voice said, holding me still with a gentle hand on my shoulder. I relaxed instantly as I recognized who had spoken.

"Fang…" I met his gaze and cracked a smile, "How?" My voice was dry and rough, an effect of dehydration.

He shrugged, "After you got taken, the flock decided to come after you. We were all prepared to storm the School, but you had to ruin our fun by escaping on your own." he chuckled dryly, but I could tell that he was torn between being grateful that I'd gotten out already or irate that I'd put myself at such a risk to _get_ out.

I didn't particularly care if he was angry with me. I was furious right back at him, "You guys came _after_ me?!"

"Shh," Fang glanced behind him, but the rest of my flock still slept. It was night outside, and not even the hawks were moving. "It was voted unanimously."

"I don't give a crap how it was voted," I narrowed my eyes. "How could you disobey my orders?"

He cocked his head, a faint smile playing on his lips, "I don't recall you saying 'don't come and rescue me from the School.'"

"I told you to keep the flock _safe_," I hissed, "and charging into the School is _not_ the way to do that!"

Fang held up his hands, still smirking that infuriatingly amused smile, "There's a reason why you're the leader, Max. I'm not cut out for that kind of thing."

"Clearly," I muttered, fuming.

He chuckled again, "Good to see you're acting like yourself," he lowered his voice, looking away. "I was afraid that the School would break you, like it almost broke Angel."

I huffed indignantly, "Have some faith in me, Fang. I'm not six, and I was only there half the time she was before I escaped."

"True," he turned, and I could hear him rummaging through grocery bags somewhere behind him. When he turned around, he had a large bottle of water and a bag of Oreo cookies. My mouth watered just looking at it, which Fang of course noticed. "You hungry?"

"Do little bird kids with wings fly?" I shot right back, reaching for the food. He shook his head and gave it to me, watching as I tore open the bag and began shoveling the food into my mouth. At least _he_ didn't look at me in disgust, like that silly white coat had.

I wasn't quiet about it, and the bag's crinkly plastic woke up Iggy, unsurprisingly. The younger flock members slept on, but he straightened and yawned, stretching. Then he glanced in our direction, "Max? You up yet?"

"Yeah," I responded, pausing to take a long chug of water. It was hot, but it was wet, and the latter overruled everything else.

Iggy smiled, "Good to know. You're going to have to stay off your leg for a couple days, but you sound just fine otherwise."

I couldn't help smiling back at him, even though I knew he couldn't see it. It was just so good to have my flock back and together again. And yes, that's completely sappy, but it's totally true.

Self-sacrifice was all fine and dandy, but I knew that we'd stick together from now on.

* * *

A/N: May this story die a firey death. Preferrably one that doesn't take my laptop with it.

But anyway, I hope you all found something interesting about this fic. (I figure by now you must have, since you're reading the ending of it) Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
